


Are We Gay?

by babbleking



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gender Identity, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, figuring stuff out, twogami's gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbleking/pseuds/babbleking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibuki asks a question; Twogami does not have an answer.  Self-indulgent gender drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Gay?

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for Tomo's name goes to ask-jabberwock-island on Tumblr.

“Are we gay?” asked Ibuki, turning to her partner. The two of them were sitting on a bench in Jabberwock Park. Today, Tomo was dressed as Sonia Nevermind. It was a perfect impression, other than their weight. Anyone who did not know Tomo would think they were Sonia, give or take a few pounds. To compensate for their size with a perfect appearance and mannerisms--that was truly the talent of the Ultimate Imposter.  
Tomo pondered over this question for a bit. Were they gay? Tomo had spent their entire life impersonating others, but Ibuki knew the truth. But, in the end, Tomo didn’t really know what the “truth” was. Were they a boy? Were they a girl? What were they really like, behind all the disguises? And which Tomo was Ibuki in love with?  
“Well,” said Tomo. Their voice mirrored Sonia’s perfectly; it was hard to believe they had feigned Byakuya’s deep tone months beforehand. “Isn’t that funny? I suppose we are! Wait ‘til Souda finds out!”  
“No, Tomo,” said Ibuki, staring at Tomo with intent. “Are we gay?” Immediately, all the layers fell apart, leaving a blank slate of a person, for that’s what Tomo truly was.  
“I...don’t know,” said Tomo finally, breathing a large sigh. “I don’t even know what I am. I guess...are you gay?”  
“I don’t really care much for labels,” said Ibuki, twisting a strand of overdyed hair around her finger. “I mean, I like boys, I like girls, so I guess that makes me both…?”  
“You’re not making it easy for me,” said Tomo with a sideways smile. “If you like girls, I’m a girl; if you like boys, I’m a boy. I’ll be whatever you want me to be.”  
Ibuki cocked her head.  
“I like you, Tomo. I don’t want you to change for me; or for anyone else. Just be yourself.”  
“But...I don’t know what I am!!” snapped Tomo. “My talent is being other people, for goodness’ sake! I don’t have the...the…”  
“It doesn’t matter what you are,” said Ibuki. “I love you for who you are, and I love getting to know you--the real you--more and more.”  
“Will you...stay, Ibuki?” said Tomo, looking up at their girlfriend. Tears were forming in their eyes. Real tears; not the tears of Sonia, or Byakuya, or anyone else. “I don’t know what I am, I don’t know who I am, but I want you with me while I find out.”  
“Of course.”


End file.
